Tire/wheel assembly facilities may incorporate one or more automated tire/wheel assembly lines for assembling tire/wheel assemblies. This process typically involves, amongst other operations: (a) the mounting of a tire onto a wheel, (b) the inflating of the tire to the desired pressure, and (c) the balancing of the tire/wheel assembly.
Although conventional devices include the benefit of quickly assembling a tire/wheel assembly, such devices may be robust and costly while being limited to mounting a tire having a specified dimension to a wheel having a specified dimension. A need therefore exists for a device, system, and mounting technique that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.